The process of cell fusion to produce hybrids is now a routinely used and accepted procedure (Monoclonal Antibodies, Cesar Milstein, Scientific American, May 1980, pp. 66-74). The production of antibodies by the injection of tumor cells into animals has also been a common procedure in the art for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,124 issued to Hillary Koprowski and Carlo M. Croce discloses a method of producing antibodies to whole tumor cells. The critical first tumors step of the Koprowski et al. method is to inject whole cells from various tumors into an animal. The present invention does not utilize an injection of whole cells into an animal. Nor does the present invention require the use of an injection of a specific polypeptide composition, malignin, the subject of my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,017 and 4,196,186, into an animal to produce the specific species of a specific antibody, anti-malignin antibody as taught in my U.S. Pat. 4,486,538. Whereas these patents describe the production of polyclonal anti-malignin antibody in mammals and monoclonal anti-malignin antibody in hybridomas, the anti-malignin antibodies of the present invention are genetically human and monoclonal, but are not the products of hybridomas. In addition to a different mode of production, as will be set forth herein, the present monoclonal antibodies have unique properties, and should therefore be uniquely referred to in order to distinguish them from the anti-malignin antibody which is either polyclonal and produced in vivo in mammals, or monoclonal, but produced by hybridomas, and has different properties: i.e., the present antibodies are free of non-human antigenic determinates or epitopes.